In the field of wireless networking, access to wireless computer (Wifi) networks is often protected by passcodes. At present, a user who wishes to connect a new device to a Wifi network must enter the passcode via the device's user interface. Novel methods and apparatae are disclosed herein which simplify the process of entering passcodes into Wifi-capable devices.